


i'm yours

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, gray is a sweet boyf, natsu is a jelly bean, yes hello again im alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: natsu gets jealous. gray reassures him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 38





	i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello. 'tis i, the amazing mars, here to let y'all fuckers know: i lived, bitch.  
> (just barely tho lmao)  
> anyways if you follow/look at my tumblr from time to time please read the pinned post  
> enjoy

Gray was slammed up against the alley wall of a building, and before he could protest, hot lips descended upon his own.

The ice mage let out a gasp as a knee pressed itself between his legs, right up against his groin. Hot hands wandered his torso under his shirt, and those lips separated from his, only to move lower, from his jaw down to his throat.

“Natsu, what the hell?” Gray managed to huff out, pushing Natsu back a little so he could look him in the eye. Natsu looked surprised at first, then a little ashamed, eyes dropping from Gray’s.

“They were all over you. I didn’t like it,” he replied quietly.

The ice mage had to take a split second to process what he said, and once he did, he sighed, but smiled a little.

He and Natsu had been on a date today. Gray took him to one of his favorite restaurants in town, and it just so happened that there were a lot of people in there that day.

A few women had spotted him and, thinking that he was still one of the infamous Fairy Tale guild's eligible bachelors (he was not), they had come up to him and Natsu’s table, and began flirting with him, casually touching him and asking him questions.

Gray, used to this type of attention, was not interested, and tried to say so, tried to say he was taken, but then a loud growl permeated the air, and everyone turned to stare at Natsu, who looked two seconds away from punching someone in the face. His eyes were narrowed, jaw set, teeth bared in righteous anger, and the women scattered in fear as he yanked Gray up from his seat and stormed out of the restaurant.

They were a few blocks away from that place now, in a back alley somewhere in town. The edge, it looked like from where Gray could see, since there were more trees popping up here and there.

“You’re absolutely adorable,” he said, taking Natsu’s chin in hand, and kissed him softly, ignoring Natsu’s squawk of indignation. He let it linger for a few moments before he pulled away, chuckling at the dragon slayer’s flushed cheeks. “You know you don’t ever have to be jealous, right, baby?”

Natsu flushed even darker and hid his face in Gray’s chest to hide his evident embarrassment. “I know,” he mumbled, voice muffled by his boyfriend’s shirt. “Couldn’t help it. I just got so mad…”

“I understand, sweetheart. I probably would be too if I were you.” Gray wrapped his arms around the shorter man. “Just letting you know that I am yours, and no one else gets to have me. Only you, Natsu.”

Natsu looked up then, a little smile on his pretty face. “I’m yours, too, you know?” he muttered, leaning up to kiss Gray. “It’s only you, Gray.”

Gray smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this. has been sitting in my drafts in word. for a really long time and i thought it was high time to get rid of it  
> it was also supposed to end in smut but nahhhhh
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
